Book 2: Dawn of the Empire
by Flamewing80
Summary: A dream, this was what held the people of the empire together. Now, the dream has shattered with the death of the first and only emperor. It's up to his closest friends and sister to keep the empire together. All the while, unrest pulls at the hearts of terran and methuselah alike. Abel must now work as shadow agent for the Vatican to keep an uneasy peace.
1. Fallen Hope

**Disclaimer:** Trinity Blood is owned by Sunao Yoshida. I fell in love with the story.

 **Request:** Hey, this is a book 2, if you've not read the rewrite of _Divergent Path_ , please do so. This book picks right up where that one left off!

 **Note to readers:** Welcome to _Dawn of the Empire_. This story focuses on the events right after the Terran-Methuselah war. It is told by two OCs: Solomon and Aran, as well as Abel who is still the main protagonist of the series and book.

 **Update:** I have removed part 1 and replaced it with chapter 1. I have been going back through some of the older stories and doing this. Parts are just really annoying to deal with. I realize those of you who reviewed part 1 will not be able to review chapter 6 when it is posted unless you signout and review as a guest. If you do this just leave a note saying it's you and I will reply to you to the best of my ability.

Thank you,  
Flame

* * *

"That's so stupid!" Azul snorted.

"It's not," Aran protested. He shifted his book bag on his shoulder. The hot sun beat down on his back and the book bag felt all the heavier in the heat. "Dad will like it." His hand fell to the rise in the bag which hadn't been there before they had started home.

Azul shook his head. "We're well past curfew, Aran. I'm shocked our guards aren't yelling at us to run since they're most likely dying in their protective armor." He tilted his head to indicate the red armored guards following behind them.

"Dad loves sweets," Aran argued back. "If he's coming home today, I want to surprise him."

A low breath came from his brother. "Father could've just gotten the sweets himself. Well, actually his servants could have. You didn't have to."

Aran flushed. "I-I just got paid," he muttered. His ears also felt hot. "I just wanted to do something nice for dad since he's been working so hard."

"All right." Azul pulled Aran into a one-armed embrace. "I just hope father isn't upset we stayed out late."

Aran sighed as his brother dropped the point.

"Come on!" Azul took off down the streets. "Let's hurry home!" His brother whooped as he leapt into the air before running all the harder. Despite Azul being twenty, Aran thought his brother acted more a kid than his actual age.

In the past Aran would have raced after his brother. Instead he kept walking at a normal pace. There was no rush.

A few of their guards raced after Azul. "Prince Nightlord, get back here!" the head of them shouted after Azul.

"Will the other prince ever not be in a hurry?" mussed the guard beside Aran.

Aran laughed a little. "I think he's just in a rush to show dad he can fight on the front."

"There is no rush for either of you to get there, Prince Aran."

"I know. I'm not planning on going." Aran shifted his bag once more.

Aran entered the palace. His brother was leaning against the wall, grinning. "You didn't run back," Azul commented.

"No, I didn't want to worry the guards."

"I saw the airship father and Aunt Seth took to the peace meeting," Azul commented. "That means he's back."

Joy shot through Aran. "Let's find him!" He raced up the steps, taking them two at a time. "Dad's most likely back in the great hall!" he called over his shoulder to his brother.

Azul shot passed Aran. His longer legs easily making it so he could take the steps three at a time. "Come on, then! I told you we shouldn't have bothered and just come straight home after your shift."

"But the gift!" Aran shot back. He was breathing hard by the time he reached the top step. He forced himself to race after his brother. Their guards clanked behind them. None of them in haste but all of them sounding amused at how both of them were so excited to see their dad.

Aran grinned. He skidded around the corner and whipped into the great hall just behind his brother.

"Father!" Azul called as he entered.

Aran's voice logged in his throat. Everyone was there. Everyone but Uncle Solomon and their dad. It looked as if Aunt Seth had just returned to the Great Hall. Her eyes were bloodshot and she was wearing different clothes than her normal travel set.

"Where's father?" Azul asked. "Is he speaking with Uncle Solomon?"

"Azul, Aran," Aunt Seth started.

Aran's gaze moved slowly from her to Barack. The look on his face made Aran's eyes burn. His gaze slide down Barack's almost broken stance to the cracks on the table they were rounded around a crater the size of Barack's fist.

Alexander hadn't even reacted to their entrance. His face was buried his arms, shoulders shaking. He was crying. Aran had never once seen the pilot cry before.

His gaze snapped back to Barack. His face was locked in a look of pained horror and sorrow, eyes glazed with tears yet to be shed.

"No," Aran whispered. Ice filled him. One of them was gone. His uncle or his dad.

"Abel's not here," Seth whispered, her voice cracking a little.

The sound of another entering the hall made Aran turn. His eyes burned as he saw it was his uncle.

"Where is father?" Azul demanded. "Why does everyone look so sad?"

Something warm and wet trickled down Aran's cheek. A tear. His dad – but his dad had never once fallen in battle. Little could kill or harm him.

"Boys." Uncle Solomon moved over to them. He placed his hand on each of their shoulders as if they were little once more. There was pain in his dark eyes Aran had never seen there before. The rest of his features were straight, guarded. Not the normal blank expression, but a carefully constructed mask.

"Where is father?" Azul repeated.

"He was killed by a traitor," Seth whispered the words.

"K-killed," the word trembled from Azul's mouth.

"No," Aran shook off his uncle's hand. "Dad can't die. No one can beat him. No one." He raced from the room.

"Aran." He heard Uncle Solomon race after him. His uncle easily over took him. Aran was wrapped into the tall man's embrace. "Aran," his voice was soft.

"Dad's not gone," Aran choked. Warm tears blurred his vision. His dad was invincible, kind, strong, and the leader everyone loved and respected. Nothing but another of their kind. "Wh-what about mom?" Aran gasped on the word. He didn't care if his uncle knew. He wanted one of his parents. Either of them.

"Lilith is also dead," Solomon whispered, his hold tightened a little. "They were both killed at the peace meeting."

No! Aran's mind rebelled against the knowledge. He couldn't bring himself to ask who had killed them. He didn't want to know. He didn't want to believe. Pain shot through his heart and tore through his body. He knew, in the dark recesses of his mind, the small piece of him which wasn't torn, he was going into shock. His breathing shortened into gasps. He couldn't see, couldn't think. None of this was real.

"Aran, calm down," Solomon's voice felt as if it was coming from a great distance. "Take deep breaths. Aran!"

The world felt as if it were falling around him. His mind riled, rebelling further from the knowing everything was gone. It just couldn't be real!

Darkness collapsed down on Aran.

x – X – x

A deep cold had settled in Abel. His body felt as if it had been incased in ice. His heart shattered by it. The cold wasn't that of the physical world. It wasn't biting into his skin. Rather the ice grew from his heart. He felt numb with the sheer, overwhelming pain.

Abel rested his head against the glass of Lilith's capsule. His eyes half closed. Eyes dry despite the pain which seared his veins and froze his heart. His hand closed over the thin layer of dust which had collected on the capsule over the night. Abel straightened. He brushed the thin dust away from the capsule.

What had he done? Abel looked at Lilith's beautiful features, forever frozen to look as if she were sleeping. Pain ached through his body, shattering the thin layers of ice the night had brought.

Cain had – Abel closed his eyes. He wanted to cry. His eyes burned but no tears could come.

The soft sound of metal boots thudding against stone, drew Abel's attention from his beloved. His gaze shifted to the entrance into the tomb. The door opened.

Light exploded into the space. Abel hissed and lifted his arm against the brightness of it.

"I suppose I need some warning for that."

Abel blinked against the torchlight. Pure white robes came into t focus. Pope Gregory's features soon came into focus. He was older than when had first met him. He had been a teenager when he was made pope. Now he was in late thirties. His short, brown hair done nearly in a side sweep. Green eyes locked on Abel with sorrow.

Gregory moved to the dais. He placed the bag holding previsions next to Abel. "News just came in from the front. The empire's forces are pulling back to the boarder as are the Vatican and Albion forces. It will be a few weeks, but the war has been announced as a stalemate. The current ruler of Albion is asking why we're not pushing this time. I told him of your and the Saints deaths. We no longer have the strategists to match Solomon."

The news of his brother-in-law, fell on his ears and rang through his hollow body. He was numb to it. The news would have given Abel great pride and joy in the past. Solomon was the empires second best strategist next to him. The leader of the military and Seth's husband.

The pope settled himself on the edge of the dais. "Right now, the people are just stunned over the Black Lady Saint's passing. I presume the empire will also be in mourning." Gregory looked at Abel. "I'm not going to deploy you any peace missions for a while. We need to give everyone time to mourn."

Abel bowed his head. The news barely breached the wall of despair pressing down upon him.

"I sent the news to the empire," Gregory continued. "Along with a request for peace talks to open up between us."

Abel closed his eyes. "It won't go anywhere," his voice cracked, sounding hoarse, almost hollow even to his own ears.

"Still, it's worth the try," Gregory pressed.

"Holiness," on the Inquisition guards stepped forward, voice hard. "As long as a Nightlord holds the imperial throne, the people will never accept a treaty with those monsters again."

There was truly no hope.

"Stand down," Gregory snapped at the guard.

The member of the Inquisition stiffened before he bowed to Gregory and moved back a little. He didn't move too far since he was holding the torch.

Still, the guard was right. "There is too much pain on both sides," Abel stated in soft tones barely more than a whisper. Peace wouldn't happen within this generation of terran. Let alone this generation and the one following of Methuselah. It would be many centuries before the window for peace even peaked its head.

Gregory sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I wish we could return to the way it was before the war," he whispered the confession in such a low voice no one was meant to hear it.

Abel shifted leaned back against the capsule. His gaze locked on the dark ceiling.

The sound of Gregory standing filled the air. "I'll leave the rations. More will be brought in a week. Abel," he started.

Abel didn't move.

Silence stretched between them before Abel heard the sound of Gregory leaving. The torchlight vanished behind the pope. Abel was left utterly alone within the darkness of despair.

There was something he had come to like about the utter stillness of being trapped in the darkness. Something fitting about it for one such as him.

Abel closed his eyes. Images passed over his vision of his friends and family back in the empire. It hurt to think on them almost as much as it hurt to think of his beloved. At least Abel could see her. He would never again see his adopted sons: Azul and Aran. Never see his sister Seth Nightlord, or her husband Solomon. Look at Athina Asran as he strove so hard to stand where her father had within their group. Or see Alexander exclaim in joy as he pulled off some stupid aerial trick. He would never again hear Barack scolding him on recklessness.

No, here, in this darkness, Abel was utterly alone.

Yet, here was where he needed to be. It would force the end of the war. He could ensure such a war would never happen again. As long as he was within the Vatican and his dear sister was within the empire, there would be peace.

There was no hope for him. But there were shreds of fallen hope for his people. They only needed to pick up those shreds and weave them together.

"Protect them," Abel choked on the words. He didn't know if they were meant for Seth or his friends he had come to view as being just as close as family. All he knew was he uttered them into the silence.

No one would ever respond.


	2. One Million Lights

Solomon shifted through the documents. The troops had followed his orders and moved back across the border. The reports showed Albion and the Vatican had done the same, marking the start of the edgy stalemate. It wasn't enough.

He set down the documents and rubbed his eyes. This wasn't peace, it was glaring match. As long as the Vatican and Albion forces remained so close to the border, Solomon couldn't request for Seth to send their troops home. No, not when there was a chance the Albion army would take it as a chance to invade them. Yet, he knew having their own forces remain close to the border would only keep the Vatican and Albion armies uneasy.

Then, there was the funeral plans. Solomon closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. Raw pain filled his heart. He, alone, out of Abel's trusted friends, knew their emperor still lived. That Abel had given himself over to the Vatican for peace. He'd sold his freedom for it. An agreement the Vatican was only honoring in the present because of their pope's orders. Or so he had gathered from the reports.

He opened his eyes to the ceiling. It was light enough thanks to the sun beyond the drawn curtains. It was late in the imperial night. Any other night and Solomon would have been asleep beside his wife. Not this night.

A few letters had arrived from the Vatican. It was proof Cain had been behind the war. Solomon had yet to tell Seth any of this. They had a funeral to prepare for. Did she really need more bad news? No.

There was enough for Seth to worry about. When matters had settled down a little, he could tell her. Though, a part of him knew she had already figured it out given how quiet she had been about her other brother – the traitor. Solomon's hand balled into a fist. If Cain still lived, he would have…

A small breath escaped him. Cain didn't still live. There was no point in such thoughts.

Abel.

Pain shot through Solomon. If this was his leader's wish, the only way to peace, then what option did he have but to follow? The papers slid from his hand.

The sound of a door clicking shut echoed through the silent room.

Solomon straightened to see Seth padding towards him on silent feet. Her eyes hallow with pain.

"Did I wake you?" Worry shot through Solomon. She needed her sleep especially considering she had gotten little since she had returned.

Seth shook her head and settled next to him on the couch. She curled herself into his embrace. "Have you checked on Aran?"

"Before bed," Solomon informed her. "He's still in a state of shock. Athina's with him."

Seth nodded.

Solomon wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He wished he could say something or do something to cheer her up. Yet, his own heart ached with pain. How could he help his wife when sorrow pierced deeper into him with each passing hour?

Solomon closed his eyes and drew Seth towards him.

The only answer was to share in their grief and comfort one another as best as they could. The feeling of her warmth against him, was far more welcoming than he had thought it would be. Some of his pain eased back.

"More people are coming as the news spreads, aren't they?" Seth whispered the question. Her hand warm and touch gentle on his chin.

"They are," Solomon confirmed.

The news of Abel's death had traveled like wildfire through the empire. More people were traveling here by the day to mourn their fallen emperor. Solomon couldn't blame them. Abel had been extremely popular, especially through both wars. The man who would give anything and everything for his people. If only Solomon had known back when they had elected him president of the colony this would extend to his freedom. A freedom Abel had fought so hard to achieve having been created to serve humanity.

"It shouldn't be like this." Seth's fingers curled against his chest, pulling at the thin, white undershirt he wore. "If Lilith," she choked on her words.

Solomon drew her even closer and kissed the top of her head.

"I-I have to pretend I'm gone too. This, it has to happen for peace, but the people—"

Solomon brushed the tears from her beautiful face. "We'll discuss it with the others, my love."

Cain, Abel's older twin brother and the original leader of the Mars Colony before they had returned to Earth, before even the Civil War, had been driven insane when the Crusnik nano-machines had fused with him. He had gone to the _Ark_ which always hung in the sky as a wicked second moon, and killed Lilith before the peace meeting could take place to end the war which had erupted between the Returners or Empire and the Vatican.

The war was ending now, but only because of Abel. Solomon understood for this war to fully end, all of Abel's family had to vanish. This meant Seth had to change her name. He couldn't bring himself to think on what else it would mean, especially for their relationship. Yet, he knew he would do anything if it meant ensuring Abel's sacrifice wasn't for nothing.

Solomon shoved the thoughts down. He didn't want to think on it right then. It was painful enough knowing Abel was in the Vatican. That his fight might never end.

"We should both try to sleep." Solomon brushed his thumb over her cheeks again. Her tears trickled down his thumb. "Tomorrow," he trailed off. Tomorrow was the funereal.

Seth nodded. She pulled a little from him.

Solomon gave her a soft smile. He pulled her into his arms and stood.

"Solomon," Seth gave a small protest. It died in her throat and she curled into his hold.

Her small, thirteen-year-old body made it easy to carry her. Yet, she was the same age Solomon no matter how old she looked. Once, long ago, he had wondered what she would have looked like if the crusnik had never been fused to her. It didn't matter now. For him, she was his greatest love. She was beautiful no matter what age she looked. She would always be his greatest love.

Solomon placed on her the bed before he joined her. He pulled the sheets over them. Seth curled into his chest, her head resting on his arm.

"I keep hoping I will wake and know the past few days have been a nightmare," Seth's voice was soft in the darkness of their room. Her hand curled around his.

"I know." Solomon gave her hand a squeeze. What he wanted to say was "I will always be here for you," but he couldn't. Seth was near immortal because of the crusnik nano-machines. He wasn't. He would live less than two hundred more years if he was extremely lucky.

Solomon closed his eyes. Pain spread through him from his heart. He couldn't leave Seth and Abel. He had promised Lilith long ago he would always be there for the both of them. Yet, how could he keep such a promise now knowing what he knew? Now that Abel was in the Vatican?

These questions and pain twisted around his mind even as Seth's gentle breathing lulled him to sleep.

Solomon was roused only a few hours later, his mind too restless for sleep. He shifted a little. Seth was still asleep beside him, her head resting against his arm. She tossed a little in her sleep. It was the same as nights after a battle when they were both home in the empire. The same as right after the Civil War had ended back on Mars.

"Seth." Solomon touched her shoulder. "It's only a nightmare." He kissed her cheek.

Seth groaned and opened her eyes a slit. She blinked at him. Her eyes shifted in confusion as if she were still trapped in her nightmare. "Lilith is," her eyes watered. She buried her face in his chest.

Solomon stroked her head and held her close as she wept.

Her sobs died away to pained breaths. "She's really gone," she choked out the words. "They're really all gone." Her grip tightened on his shirt. Solomon didn't need to see her face to know how much pain she was in.

He wished there was something more he could do or say. There wasn't. Lilith had been killed by Cain. Abel had left over the matter both broken over Lilith's death and to give himself for even a tenuous peace with the terrans. Nothing about this would help Seth now. She had lost her entire family overnight.

Solomon closed his eyes and kissed the top of her head. He was here for her, no matter what.

x – Aran – x

The imperial morning dawned with a bitter chill.

Aran sat awake, staring at the candy bar he had bought for his dad. He flipped in his hands, listening as the wrapper crinkled under the movement.

"You look dead," Athy commented from where she sat watching him. They were both in the main room of Aran's apartments. "The pain does dim." There was pain in her own gaze as she spoke.

Aran shook his head. He didn't want the pain to dim. It meant he would forget his dad. How could he ever forget him? Aran clutched the candy bar to his chest. His eyes burned.

Warmth passed over Aran's shoulders. He didn't look at Athy as she settled beside him.

"I know it hurts." She pulled him into an embrace. "I miss Uncle Abel as well as my dad."

Her dad, Arthur Asran, had been killed at the very start of the terran-Methuselah War. His death had sparked the war which had lasted all of Aran's life into motion. Now, now, his own dad's death had halted the war. How was it right? His dad was the emperor. Hers had only been his dad's best friend. Yet, no one was going to avenge his dad's death like they had Athy's.

Avenge?

Aran closed his eyes. What would more fighting achieve? His dad had been killed at a _peace_ meeting. His last breaths taken in the hopes Aran and Azul wouldn't grow up knowing only war.

Tears slid down Aran's face. "It's not fair," he choked. "D-dad only wanted peace."

"I know." Athy's voice trembled a little. "I know." A few moments passed in a pained silence before Athy pulled away from him. "Come on. We need to get ready."

Ready? Aran shook his head. He didn't want to go to a funeral, least of his dad's. To go was to accept he would never see his dad again. The thought sank in deep and ripped at his heart.

"No."

Athy returned to his side. "It's to honor him, Aran," her voice was soft. "To remember everything Uncle Abel did. Don't you want to remember his life? Every moment he was there for you and your brother? To remember both the good and the bad?"

"He's not dead," Aran snapped. "Nothing can kill dad, nothing!"

A small sound came from Athy.

Aran looked away from the candy bar to her. Tears slid slowly down her face. Her normally short, neat auburn hair was tangled, brown eyes bloodshot with her own pain. Abel had meant a lot to her as well. But he hadn't been her dad. He'd been Aran's, no matter if he was adopted. Abel had raised him. Abel was his dad! And he wasn't dead.

"Aran," Athy whispered, "you need this." She held out her hand to him. "It will help. Just remember him, all of him. Uncle Abel deserves that much, at the very least. People will think you're rejecting him if you don't go."

Aran glared at her. "That's not true!" He leapt to his feet. "He's my dad!" He raced into his bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

Clothing had been set out the night before by the servants. Aran glared at the finery, dark as the imperial day. How could his dad be gone? He was the strongest in all of the empire. Their people's sword and shield.

Hot tears burned Aran's eyes. He sank to the floor. "Dad," he choked. He wept, being as quiet as he could so Athy wouldn't storm in here to try and "help." He wept until his tears ran dry then just stared unseeing at his bare feet.

A light knock sounded on the door.

Aran jumped. "Go away, Athy!" he snapped.

"Aran?"

He stiffened. It wasn't Athy at all, rather his uncle.

"May I enter?" Solomon's smooth voice came from the other side of the door. There was always a calm about his uncle which eased back the worst pain and fear.

Aran took a deep breath. "I," he choked. Then, he stood and opened the door.

Sure enough, Uncle Solomon stood there. He was dressed for the occasion in full ceremonial military uniform. Solomon was the head of military affairs within the empire. He was well known as a strategist, second only to Abel within the empire.

His uncle's long, dark, curly hair was tied back from his face in an almost stern fashion. Despite the straightness of his features, Aran could see the pain reflected in his uncle's dark gaze. This was enough for Aran to know his uncle was mourning Abel as well.

Solomon crossed into the room and lifted Aran's clothing. "You need to get ready." He passed Aran the shirt and pants. His gaze turned kind as he looked at Aran, his gloved hand rested against Aran's face. He looked Aran in the eye. "Your father loved you and your brother more anything in the world," he told Aran. "As did Lilith."

Aran's throat constricted at the mention of his mom. A mom his brother would never get to know now.

"Know, everything they ever did was for you and your brother's future, especially the peace they both envisioned in the end."

Aran bowed his head. "Did," the words lodged in his throat and he took a deep breath, "did they die for nothing?"

"Never, Aran. Peace will come."

Aran looked into his uncle's even features. He took a deep breath and nodded.

Solomon gave him a soft smile before he left the room.

All too soon Aran was dressed and leaving his room. The dark finery pulled at his heart. Azul shifted just in the hall. He, like Uncle Solomon, wore his ceremonial uniform. His brother had joined the military at eighteen, but even then, their dad had refused to let Azul or even any of his wards who had joined the military as well ever set foot on the frontlines, not until they awakened as Methuselah. This had yet to happen.

Aunt Seth stood beside Aran. A dark veil covered her face. Despite this, black had never suited his aunt. The whites and greens she normally wore did. Veil was so thick, Aran could barely see the outline of her face through it. It was as if the veil was a mask against all pains of the world.

Seth looked up at him or he assumed she did. "Ready?" she asked, voice steady.

Aran bowed his head. He would never be ready for today.

A hand on his shoulder made Aran look at his older brother. Azul gave him a half-hearted smile. "For father," he whispered.

Aran nodded. Yes, to honor their dad's life one last time. He fell in beside his brother just behind his aunt and uncle. Athy wasn't anywhere to be seen. Aran assumed she had left to get ready while he had been.

The streets of Byzantium, the imperial capital, were far more crowded than Aran was used to. Their carriage was hard pressed to make it through the thickening throngs of people.

Aran peered out at them. All of them were dressed in the clothes of mourning.

"Wow," Azul breathed. "Are they all here for father?"

Aran dropped the curtain. Another reminder of how much their dad had meant to every one of his people. How would the empire go on without him? He closed his eyes. It was impossible to imagine the empire without his dad on the throne.

"For him and Lilith," Solomon replied.

Aran looked at his uncle. His expression gave nothing away on his own feeling towards Lilith.

"But didn't she betray the empire?" Azul asked.

"It doesn't change the fact she helped lead our people," Solomon explained. "Or the fact she and your father were together."

Azul nodded. "Right," he whispered.

Aran couldn't look at his brother. He would never view Lilith as their mom now. Never.

The island was already filling up with mourners when they arrived by boot on the shore. Aran had been here a few times with his dad when Abel had gone to pay respects to Athy's parents and Williams who had died the same day as Arthur Asran. Their deaths had sparked the war. Now, his parents' deaths would end it.

Aran took a deep breath. He followed close behind his uncle and aunt. His brother stayed close to his side. Their guards were only a step behind them.

When Aran reached the top of the hill, his gaze fell across the rest of his father's closest friends. Barack, Alexander, and Athy all stood in uniform just like Solomon. Barack towered over the pilot, even as his head was bowed. Pain visible on his dark features even from the distance Aran stood from him. He looked almost shattered. As if the lightest of winds would pull him away in every direction.

Alexander didn't look much better beside Barack. His gaze was locked on the sea as if he expected Abel to suddenly appear on one of the boots coming from the main land.

Aran followed his gaze and blinked. Candles were already being lit. The lights of the city off to show the shore lined with small dots. The boots were packed and visible by the sheer number of lights flickering into life across them.

"Aran," his uncle's voice was soft.

Aran turned and took the candle his uncle held out to him. His uncle dipped his own lit candle so the wick touched Aran's. A small flame flickered to life. Aran stared at it. Such a soft, dangerous beauty to mourn his dad's life by.

He glanced back at the empire. The lights shimmered in the darkness of the imperial day. There had to be over a million of them.

Dad.

Aran's eyes burned. He fought back the tears.

If only his dad could see just how many people missed him and honored the life he had led. Yet, if he could see it, then they wouldn't have to be here.

Aran closed his eyes. He held to the image of his dad, held to the soft sound of his voice, and his kind, loving smile. The hours spent teaching Aran to read and the pride he had shown when Aran had told him he wanted to be a doctor. That Aran wanted to help heal people, to save lives.

He would keep making his dad proud even if his dad couldn't be here to see it. Peace would come. A peace his parents could be proud of. No matter how long it took, Aran would help achieve their dream.

* * *

 **(Author's Note:** I realize chapters told by OCs aren't popular, but this one has to be.

So, I was rereading the first book in this fan-fiction series and, I know Solomon is an OC, but I just adore him with Seth. I can't wait to write in _Dreams of Generation_ how they fell in love since the last book _Divergent Path_ never focused on that and they were dating by the time the Civil War ended.

Also, I was crying through this chapter. Any of you reading _Emperor's Mask_ might know the reason why. The other reason why is Solomon. **)**


	3. Vladika

**Reviews are greatly love! Thank you.**

* * *

The halls of the palace seemed to echo with stillness. Seth stared down one hall. A week had passed since the funeral and she still found herself looking down the passage towards her brother's office, expecting him to come out for dinner and apologize for being late as always.

She shook her head. He wasn't here. He was deep in Vatican territory. There was no point in thinking he would appear. It would take years, perhaps even centuries before she would ever see her big brother again. But, unlike her precious little nephews who believed him to be dead. It was better than telling them the truth their dad had abandoned them. He had done so for peace, but they were too young to understand this.

The soft sound of boots echoing down empty halls sounded. Seth turned to see Solomon striding towards her. Her heart ached. For the plan to work, for there to be peace, deep down she knew she couldn't stay with him. Pain filled her. Her eyes locked onto his handsome features.

Solomon had been nothing accept supportive and she had to break both their hearts for peace. It wasn't fair. If she could, she would stay with him forever. Yet, this was impossible. She was near immortal as a crusnik. He would only live for another hundred-seventy-eight years if he was lucky. Wouldn't it be better to let him live with another of his kind?

"Solomon," Seth started with a deep breath.

Solomon stopped before her. "There is much to do, Seth." His features were even. Yet, his eyes betrayed a little of his feelings, he had seen her pain when she looked at him. A part of her wondered if he knew they had to split for peace. "The others are waiting."

Seth nodded. She fell into step beside him. If only she could stay with him forever. Yet, such matters were only a dream now. She couldn't deny him the chance at having a family though.

The two of them entered the main dining hall. The table had been repaired since Barack had broken it the day Seth had returned. Now, Barack was seated at the same place. His eyes were still hollow with pain. His shoulders slumped and demeaner almost shattered. He had lost his leader, the person he had been protecting for over a century. His stance was really not surprising because of this.

Seth joined them at the table. Solomon at her side. Alexander was seated across from Barack as always. Athy had settled herself across from Solomon. Azul was there as well. Seth had wanted him here as Abel's oldest son. This concerned him just as much as it did the others. If not more so. The last one there was Valdemar.

Seth took a deep breath. "There is only one way to finish ending the war peacefully," she started.

Barack's eyes deadened. "You mean lose our royal line," he whispered, voice pained.

"In a manner of speaking," Solomon started. "However, I came up with a plan to keep a Nightlord as our ruler."

Seth blinked. She had been planning on stepping down and naming one of them next ruler of the empire. The people would follow Solomon, Barack, or Athy without question. Even Azul if he took back his original surname.

"You mean to keep Seth as our ruler?" Alexander leaned back in his seat. He let out a small breath. "I would rather have her than someone else in charge. Still," he trailed off, blue eyes pained.

"To think of another than Abel as our leader, feels wrong," Barack finished in a dull voice. He gritted his teeth, hand balling into a fist.

"Whoa, don't break the table again. We have enough to worry about!" Alexander leaned a little back from Barack.

"I'm not going to," Barack snapped with a little of his old spirit surfacing.

"So, what's the plan, Solomon?" Alexander turned his gaze back to Solomon.

"Seth only needs to assume another identity," Solomon stated.

 _Thud_ – Alexander's hand slammed into the table. He gaped at Solomon. "Just like that? Solomon, are you insane?!"

Azul looked between Solomon and Alexander. Her nephew was frowning. "But, Uncle Solomon, wouldn't that also mean you and Aunt Seth can't stay together?"

Solomon bowed his head. "It does," pain leaked into his voice. It was the most emotion Seth had seen him display before the others.

"Then, why?" Alexander breathed. "We could have another—"

Solomon lifted his hand to stop Alexander from continuing. "Seth, even under another name and with our full support will have a far easier time leading our people into peace, a long-term peace, than any of us ever could. None of us know how long crusniks live for," he started.

It was a lie. He did know because she had told him. He knew she was near immortal. Seth's heart ached. She knew what he was doing. She could ensure a forced peace with the Vatican and Albion long after he and the others passed. He knew this as surely as she did.

"If any of us took power, even with a Nightlord's backing, the people would only see it as the royal line being broken." His gaze moved to Azul. "And Azul would have to change his surname for peace to come. The Vatican will never accept a Nightlord on the throne."

Azul closed his eyes. "I will have to change my name as it is, though," he whispered. "Wouldn't they attack simply because I'm the emperor's son?"

"Perhaps." Solomon placed his hand over the younger man's. "But that is tomorrow's issue." He turned his gaze on the others. "Keeping Seth on the throne under an assumed name is the surest means to peace both within the empire proper and with the terran nations."

Athy nodded. "It does make sense. But, Uncle Abel could inspire loyalty on his own. Wouldn't we need nobles to back Seth where we just had an entire nation backing Uncle Abel with little question?"

Seth felt herself smile a little. It was pained smile for her heart felt as if it were shattering. "You're right, Athy," Seth stated. She looked at the six before her. "I can think of no better six than you six to become the first nobility within the empire."

Barack raised his eyebrows at this.

"The first step is getting you placed on the throne," Solomon pointed out.

"Won't it take far more than five of us to pull the empire behind you?" Alexander asked.

"Yeah, but you were all my brother's closest friends. The people already trust and respect all of you. Plus, Azul was his son."

Azul bowed his head. "What about Aran?" he whispered the question.

Seth took a deep breath. She hadn't forgotten him. He was just too young to be in this meeting.

Alexander placed his hand on Azul's shoulder. "Aran isn't forgotten, he's just a little young to be here," the pilot explained.

Azul gave the slightest nods of his head. The small frown on his face told Seth he wasn't happy with this answer but would keep his tongue.

Valdemar had sat in silence, his dark eyes flashing. "Abel shouldn't just be replaced like this," his voice shook with rage and pain, eyes narrowed.

"Valdemar," Solomon started, looking at the eldest of Abel's wards, "it is the surest means to peace."

"Means to peace," Valdemar's lips curled as he spoke the words in a mocking tone. "To hell with peace. The terrans are as much at fault for Emperor Nightlord's as the traitor is! Abel would never support such cowardice!"

"Peace is what Abel died for," Alexander pointed out to the younger man.

"Going with his final wishes isn't cowardice, Valdemar, it's a final way to honor him." Barack also looked at the young man. There was a note of determination to his voice.

Valdemar scowled. "Tch. It's not honoring him. It's throwing everything the emperor strove for back in his face. I refuse to spit on his corpse!"

"It's not spitting on my father's memory," Azul argued. "Father died for peace. His final actions were taken for peace."

"Yet, everything else he has ever done was to protect the empire! To protect the future of all of us! This isn't doing so. It's running and hiding. We should openly keep a Nightlord on the throne, not cower because it's easier." Valdemar slammed his hands down on the table. The shook from the impact but didn't break. He had yet to awaken.

"This plan is far from easy." Solomon locked gazes with Valdemar. "It will take far more effort and work on our parts to keep peace within and without the empire, Valdemar."

"It's still cowardice," hissed Valdemar. "Abel would never—"

"Abel's not here." Despite Solomon's calm, matter-a-fact tone, it was enough to make Seth bow her head and Valdemar to wince.

Valdemar stood. The motion slow. "I refuse to be a part of plans which go against Abel's and my parent's memories." He left the room, not even looking back as he did so.

Azul shifted. "I should talk with him. He's just upset over father's death."

"Go." Solomon nodded.

"We can continue this later. I need to time to think up a good name and new identity as it is," Seth drew the meeting to a close.

Azul raced from the room. "Valdemar, wait!" His voiced echoed down the halls.

None of the others moved.

Moments trickled by in utter silence, then Alexander turned to Seth. "We don't have a lot of time, Seth," the pilot started. "The new ruler needs to be picked and we can't afford to delay any longer."

Seth took a deep breath. She hated to admit it, but Alexander was right. They needed to act while the empire was still in mourning for Abel. She bit her lip, thinking on all the names and combinations she could.

"We need to hide your face from the people as well," Barack pointed out. "Otherwise you'll be recognized as Seth Nightlord and this will never work."

"I'm not wearing a mask," Seth protested. The idea wasn't every appealing.

"I have another idea, but it will take until tomorrow to have it finished," Solomon stated. He stood. "I should see to it." He turned to one of the few servants in the room. "Alain," he named the servant, "if you would be so kind to aid me."

"Of course." A man stepped forward. Seth remembered when he had first started working for them almost twenty years ago now, working for them since he had been in his late teens. His hair was sprinkled with gray instead of just the normal brown Seth had grown so used to seeing. Right then there was a degree of sorrow and pain reflected in his eyes from Abel's death. Abel had been well liked among the servants as well.

Seth watched them leave. She could just hear Solomon instructing Alain to find a few other trusted servants to aid them. They only had the night to prepare.

"Is it just me or does he have a set schedule in his head?" Alexander asked as he tapped his temple.

"It's not just you," Barack stated. He shook his head. "We should help with figure out a new identity then since Solomon has an idea for just about everything else."

"Or just leave everything to Solomon. He seems to be the mastermind behind getting everything going."

Barack scowled at the pilot.

Seth only half listened to the two. What would she want people to call her? She had devolped a love for history alongside her brother Abel. Perhaps something which held a meaning to the past. Seth nodded to herself. She had the prefect name.

"I rather like Augusta," she voiced.

Barack blinked and looked at her with a slight frowned.

Alexander laughed. "Um, where did that name come from?"

"The first emperor of roman was Augustus," Seth explained. "If we're going to try and move forward with peace, even if this part of the past was forgotten, then Augusta would be prefect as a first name, don't you think?"

Barack nodded. "It does make sense."

"Yeah, but it's unlikely anyone outside of the empire will understand the reference." Alexander shrugged. "What about a surname?"

"Vladika," Seth stated without pause. "For the hope peace does come to our two nations." Though, the term had been a title in and not a name it still felt right.

"Augusta Vladika," Alexander mused and he titled back his seat. "The name does have an appeal. It almost rolls off the tongue."

Barack bowed his head. "It does. We should start to get a speech ready and inform and broadcast it to the rest of the empire. It will take a couple of days to get it all set up."

"And talking with Solomon," Alexander added. "Still have no idea the schedule he has set in his head. I'm going to ask!" Alexander stood and moved off. It left Seth along with Barack.

"Barack," Seth started after a moment.

"Hmm?" The tall man looked at Seth.

"Would you mind continuing to head the palace guard?" Seth asked.

Barack's eyes dulled. "I couldn't protect Abel. I don't know if I can keep you safe, Seth."

"I know you can. I can think of no other I would rather at the head of the yeniçeri."

"Thank you, Seth." He gave a sad smile. "Empress Augusta Vladika."

"To friends and in private, it's just Seth. You'll always be a friend, Barack."

Barack gave her a small smile.

The next few days passed in a blur of activity. The servants prepared new clothing for Seth, more befitting her new position in the empire. Seth soon learned why Solomon had wanted to aid them when she was shown the beautiful dress and hat she was to wear the next day.

"A veil?" She lifted the thin veil. The fabric was thicker than she was used to. If she put it on it would fall to her ankles as well.

"It won't just hide your face," Solomon started, "but help to modify your voice. I lined it with tech which will make you sound a little older." There was a note of pain his voice she knew she was the only one who could hear through the normal even tones.

"Thank you, Solomon." Seth smiled at her husband before turning to Alain. "And you, for all your hard work, Alain."

"It has been an honor, Majesty." Alain bowed low. "Shall I call your servants to help you get ready?" He straightened.

"If you would be so kind as to give us a moment, Alain." Seth gave the servant a warm smile. There was something more on Solomon's mind, Seth could just see this in the way he wasn't meeting her eyes.

"Very well." Alain bowed from the room.

"All right," – Seth felt her smile fade as she turned to her husband – "what is it?"

Solomon held out a document. "I know you've been thinking about this as well."

She felt her eyes widen. Her heart lurched as she looked at the document. It was divorce papers. She closed her eyes. "Now?" the word came as a soft whisper.

"Seth, I will always love you," Solomon's voice cracked with pain. "But, for this to work, you know as well as I do, we can't stay together."

A part of her, a large part of her, didn't want to listen. Yet, she had been thinking this a few days ago. It would be better for him to remarry, to have children and a wife who would live as long as he would.

"It will be better for the people and for us if we do this before your speech."

Seth nodded and took a deep breath. She took the papers and a pen. She signed it. "Just, to sell the fact something happened to me," Seth started, "wait a few months then remarry."

Solomon looked away from her.

"Solomon, you can have a family."

His lip twitched. "I had the family I loved." He bowed to her and gathered the papers. "I will see at the ceremony, Empress Vladika." He left her before she could voice for him to never call her that.

"Goodbye," she whispered.

The door into her rooms opened. Seth turned, hoping it was Solomon, but it was only the servants.

"Are you ready, your majesty?" the young woman asked.

"I am." She never would be. Seth gave the servants a warm smile to hide her shattering heart. Now, she would have to truly be alone.

x – Solomon – x

It was done.

Solomon stopped into the hall and took a deep breath. He wished it would shudder with the pain resounding through his heart to every limp of his body. The pain wasn't from just having divorced the one love of his life, but from her words. He had the family always wanted. The one woman he could love: who loved technology and so much more. Who he could understand and who could understand him.

Now, it was over. He had lost a brother and his wife. A father figure he felt closer to than his actual father in Thomas.

It wasn't over in the same instance.

Solomon drew in a slow breath.

No, he would be able to work and figure out a way to help Abel and Seth for all eternity. Perhaps it would be easier now.

He closed his eyes. That wasn't a bright point.

"Are you all right, Lord Solomon?"

Solomon opened his eyes to see Alain looking at him with concern. "I am fine, thank you, Alain." Solomon nodded to the younger man and moved off. He needed to finish getting ready as well. Today wasn't over yet. Once alone, he could dwell on what he had just lost and the only bright point it would bring: peace.

Solomon dressed in his formal uniform before he left the palace to check on the preparations. Everything was moving at a good pace. The people were already gathering in the open area they had held Abel's coronation in. A stage had been built in the last few days which lead straight into the palace. It would make it easier for the people to see Seth and for the five, now that Valdemar had walked out on the idea, to display their loyalty to the empress.

If the five of them, including Abel's son, did so, then the rest of the people would accept her as their ruler. The rest was up to Seth. She would have to get the people's love and trust. It wouldn't be easy. If anyone could do it, it was Seth.

Solomon soon moved to the stage and took his position opposite where Barack now stood. The head of the yeniçeri stood straighter than a board. His eyes flicking over the growing crowd and features pale. He clasped and unclasped his hands.

"Stop it, you're making me nervous," Alexander hissed from where he stood close to Barack.

Barack gave a nervous laugh. "Can't help it," he choked out.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Athina whispered to the question to Solomon.

"It must."

Aran just shifted on her other side. The boy's eyes were hollow.

Azul was missing from the group. Solomon had told him to escort Seth and to be the one to make the announcement of her name and rank within the empire. The people would take it better from Abel's oldest son.

A soft hum filled the space as more people arrived. Then a hush came as the light focused to the stage. It was the signal it was time.

Azul stepped out onto the stage, escorting Seth.

Breath caught in Solomon's lungs. She was stunning. The green and white dress fit her to perfection. The veil fell around her, making it impossible to see all but a small outlining of her face. She stood regal, hand resting on Azul's arm.

"I give you," Azul started, voice carrying into the imperial day, "her majesty and ruler of the empire, Empress Augusta Vladika." Azul stepped back from Seth and fell in beside Alexander. He bowed low, hand over his heart.

Aran copied his brother in a heartbeat. Solomon followed and knew the others from Abel's old inner circle were doing the same. Motion flowed through the assembly. The people bowed in a great wave though he could hear the muttering and questions filling the space. A few didn't bow at all.

"My people!" Seth spread her arms as if she was going to embrace all of them. Her voice sounded older, more mature, and a little distorted. "The past century have torn at our people. The empire tittered but never fell. Now, we've lost the most noble of leaders. Our first and only emperor, Abel Nightlord."

Seth bowed her head. "We are not broken." She lifted her hand and raised her hand to the people. The movement almost elegant. "We will stand for what our emperor died for and work to achieve a peace not just with other nations but within our home as well.

"We will rise from the ashes of our grief, together as an empire, and build a stronger empire. We will stand together as the New Human Empire, for we are the new humans of Earth, no longer just the returners or the people who joined with us. We are one under the flag of our empire!"

She spread her arms once more. "Come, walk with me into the future of the empire and never forget where we came from. My people, stand with me!"

Solomon bowed lower. "I stand with you," he stated a moment before the words were repeated by other five around their new empress.

The words were taken up a moment later by the people gathered. It was enough to know they would follow Seth. No, not Seth, but Augusta Vladika.

Solomon took a deep breath.

It was enough.

* * *

 **(Author's Note:** It is so sad the Williams's line only has Valdy left. As a hint to his story, _Past Hidden in a Frozen Gaze_ will be recycled into this book just without the time travel and several few edits.

Seth is sadly a rare point of view character in this story. Also researching Seth's given name was fun and rather amusing.

Alain was pulled in from the story _Past of Lies_ where he made his first appearance in chapter 6. It's been a good few years so he's a lot older than there. He's going to appear, hopefully, on and off through the first part until he passes given he's terran and won't live too long compared to the others. He's going to be a little more important in _Past of Lies_ given he's basically the head of the servants within the palace.

For those of you who like Solomon x Seth ship, the next chapter of _Emperor's Mask_ will be a lot happier for the two of them!

Abel returns in the next chapter!

Also, I had to edit chapter 6 of _Divergent Path_. I was rereading it for the _Dreams of a Generation_ and noticed Solomon says something completely out of character for it. All I did was change what he said given Abel never replies to him anyway. Sorry about that guys. **)**


	4. Among the Enemy

A distant sound echoed through a haze of pain to Abel. He shifted. His legs protested with the movement, a dull ache had settled in them. There was no telling how long he had been in this position.

The warm scent of food struck Abel.

His eyes shot open. His mouth watered on reflex to the fresh scent of food. " _We're so thirsty_ ," 02 hissed through Abel's mind. It was food, not the blood of Methuselah. Abel took a deep breath. He shifted to see who had entered Lilith's tomb.

A priest stood several feet from Abel. He held a basic meal in one hand, a mask and a change of clothes in the other. "His Holiness, Pope Gregory, has need of your service."

The priest edged forward and placed the plate the edge of the dais. The stiffness of his motion, the way his eyes flickered over Abel, radiated fear. He set a letter beside the food as well as the mask.

"Eat, read the letter, change; then meet me just outside the tomb." He turned, bowed to Lilith's pod; then, left the tomb without another word.

A small breath tumbled from Abel's lips. He lifted the letter. In the dim light the priest had left, Abel could see his orders. He was to wear a change in clothing on this mission and wear the mask to hide his features so none would recognize him as the dead emperor.

Abel downed the meager meal and slipped off his coat. The only clothing items were a cloak which would hide his silvery hair and the mask. The mask covered his entire face outside his mouth and chin. As the letter had explained, it was so he wouldn't have to remove the mask to eat. The eye holes of the mask were covered in tented glass so none could see Abel's eyes.

The last part of letter which was towards what Abel needed to wear, told him to wear Lilith's cross. Abel set down the mask and touched his love's cross. His long fingers slid down the metal. It would always be Lilith's.

Abel put on the layered cloak. The hood of the cloak latched onto part of the mask without being uncomfortable. It was so the hood wouldn't fall off and reveal to those around him Abel had silvery hair and looked to be twenty. His fingers lingered on Lilith's cross before he put it on. The effect would have still made him a daunting, faceless figure.

All too soon, Abel was led out of the catacombs.

A soft breeze pulled at Abel's cloak. The light of the sun poured down on him until his eyes ached despite the tent of the glass on the mask. It didn't help. While he had fought in the war during the day, it seemed being away from the sun for so long caused no ends of pains to his eyes. This and the sun had annoyed him since he return to Earth years ago.

Seth had told him it had to do with being a crusnik. They could be out in the sun as long as their nano-machines remained on low activation levels. The moment they activated the nano-machines then sun would burn them like any other from the returners.

An airship was docked close to the Vatican. From what Abel had read in the letter, Pope Gregory was traveling to visit the troops who were returning from the front. There hadn't been much more on this outside of the fact Abel was joining the Inquisition as a guard for his Holiness.

A few terran nuns shifted not far from Abel. Hushed whispers tickled his ears. Despite distance he could still make out every word they whispered as if he had been in their small circle.

"Who's the masked man?" one of them whispered. Abel could feel her eyes on him.

"Not sure, all I know is he's a personal guard for his Holiness."

"Him? But how can the Inquisition even tell what he looks like, let alone if he's even human."

"I don't know. Those layers worry me as well," the first replied. "He could easily be one of _them_."

Abel shifted, turning a little to attempt blocking what they were saying. This did nothing. He could still hear their voices.

"What if he attacks his Holiness?" fretted the second nun.

"The Inquisition has killed several vampires," the first assured. "We'll be perfectly safe."

"But one vampire is worth ten of our soldiers. And without Saint Sahl…"

The name. Abel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It tore into him. The sound of the terran girl just bluntly stating his beloved's name. Perhaps he shouldn't be shocked over this matter. Lilith had been loved by the terran. She was sainted, their protector against the empire.

Against him.

Abel felt the air ease from his lungs. His shoulders relaxed.

There wouldn't be any getting used to hearing her name spoken while outside of her tomb. Still, he couldn't keep reacting as if someone had stabbed him in the heart with each time Lilith's name was uttered.

Sharp thurst cut through the words of the two nuns and even through his thoughts on his lost beloved. Abel took a deep breath. There was no source of blood here. 02 and Abel both needed to get used to this being their new reality.

02 hissed in Abel's mind. They weren't very happy with this. " _There was plenty of blood in the empire. You're a foolish coward. We need blood_ ," 02 would have been shouting if they could and Abel knew this. Yet, a mind had no sense of volume or tone. 02 continued to rant about blood, the need for it and how it would only grow. They slung insults at Abel in their tirade.

Abel kept his eyes on the airship. It was easy enough to ignore 02. They hadn't been happy since he left the empire. Either was ranting about 01 being foolish for killing 04's host or over Abel's own foolishness in coming to the Vatican.

The pain was greater than any insult 02 could fling at Abel. His beloved was gone and there was no going back. Now, all that remained was a dream of peace. To achieve this, Abel would remain among the terran. He would serve them as a slave. They in turn would be forced to keep the peace with the empire.

A soft sound greeted Abel's ears. He straightened. It was the sound of cheers and joyful tears. This must have meant the pope was coming. Abel felt himself smile at the sounds of the people greeting their pope.

Gregory had come a long way from the boy who had be thrust in as a leader. The cardinals wouldn't be able to easily manipulate him now. Or so Abel assumed. His gaze shifted to towards the sound. Sure enough a few horse drawn carriages pulled up.

"Come on, monster," the priest who had fetched Abel stated. "We have work to do." He started towards the airship.

Abel followed. A small breath escaped him.

Monster.

It was a good way to describe him. After all Abel had done to the world and its people, he really was a monster. Perhaps worse than a mere monster. He had killed millions in the span of a week. Destroyed cities and lives all in the name of vengeance and protecting his people.

Had any of it ever protected his people? Was there ever anyone he had protected at all? War wasn't protection. It was death. Destruction.

"Hold a moment."

Abel paused, not certain someone was speaking to him.

"The Pope would like a word with his agent."

The priest scowled. "Surely not," he argued.

The monk's eyes narrowed under his helm. "His Holiness insists." The brother turned and gestured for Abel to follow him.

Gregory had just exited his carriage and stood in the shadow cast by it. "Ah, there you are." The Pope turned to Abel and gave him a small smile. "Given the fact we shouldn't just call you 'Nightroad' all the time, I am going to give you a codename."

Abel bowed his head, but didn't speak. He went to the ground and bowed lower. Just bowing his head wasn't a display of submission. This was.

Abel had to swallow back the remnants of his pride as he knelt before a terran.

"I was thinking Angel would do nicely."

"Angel?" Abel bit back the urge to scowl. It was a terrible codename. He forced himself not to voice this.

The pope looked at him as if Gregory was expecting Abel to argue. A small breath escaped the other man after a moment. "It will help dispel rumors you might be a vampire."

"All right." Abel couldn't say more without coming off odd to the man. He wasn't Gregory's equal, he wasn't an emperor, and he most certainly shouldn't view the Pope as the boy he had mentored the two years before the war had started. All Abel was, was the slave bound to the Pope. Not a friend. Not an enemy. He was nothing. The "monster" bound to the Vatican.

"You needn't bow to me, Angel," Gregory stated.

Abel didn't straighten.

A breath escaped Gregory. "Here." A papers rustled in the slight breeze. "This contains a list of those you need to avoid on the trip. If they recognize your voice or you remove your mask for any reason, they will know who you really are."

"Understand." Abel took the documents.

Silence fell between them. Abel dared not look up lest he appear anything but the slave he was. Gregory didn't say more as if he wanted Abel to speak or do something, anything.

Then, the silence was broken. "Your Holiness, we're ready to depart when you are."

"Of course." Gregory turned and started towards the airship. "Come, Angel."

Abel stood and fell in far behind the Pope. He was to be the Pope's guard. The list of names would be easy enough to avoid. There wouldn't be a need to speak. Or so Abel hoped. He didn't want to talk with anyone.

The day passed with Abel staying close to the Pope. Soon Gregory retired to his quarters. Food arrived for him. The scent of lingered in the air.

Abel stomach churned, but not with hunger. Thrust clawed at his throat and body. 02 hissed the need for blood over and over again until it rang in Abel's mind. He forced back the voice so it was an annoying buzz just like the thrust. The scent of food only made the need for it worse.

"Go get something to eat," one of the Inquisition ordered him. "Come straight back here once you're done." A note of disgust lingered in the man's voices.

Anger pricked through numb pain of lose. He dared address Abel in such away. Abel bit his lip hard until he tasted his own blood. He wasn't an emperor. He was a slave. The way people spoke to Abel know would be like he was an animal.

Abel took a deep breath and moved off.

"Make it quick!" the call chased Abel through the hall.

The dining hall was almost empty outside of a cluster of inquisition members. They cast him a wary look before huddling closer together.

"Is that?" One started to ask.

"Yeah, that's him."

"How could the pope trust him?"

"I don't know, but I certainly don't."

Abel ignored the group and moved to get something to eat before he had to return to duty.

The chef's hands shook as he passed Abel a plate of food. The moment the plate was in Abel's hands the man couldn't get away fast enough.

It was clear no one here trusted Abel. Most even feared him. Yet, none of them should have known he was a crusnik let alone a methuselah. They should have just seen a masked man. Nothing more or less.

Terrans. There was honestly no way to figure them out. They were different from the people Abel had known so well. His friends. His family. All those he had left back in the empire.

None of them had feared him. Not for countless centuries. If ever.

Abel shoved the thought from his mind and moved to a spot as from the Inquisition group as he could get without leaving the room.

The food was cold. This much was clear by the plate alone. Not that it mattered. Food was food.

Abel took a bite.

Overpowering flavors washed over his tongue. He gagged and forced himself to swallow. It tasted as if someone had drowned the food in garlic.

"Don't waste food," Alexander's words rang in Abel's ears. One of his closest friends who had grown up with little eat. "You don't know when the next time is you can eat." He had spoken those words during the famine right after the Civil War when they had still been on Mars.

Abel closed his eyes letting images of the moment wash over him.

He looked up from the meager meal Abel had taken. It was a half serving for half a ticket. "I doubt a half serving is a waste of food, Barvon."

Alexander huffed and folded his arms across his chest. "Not what I meant. You only had a half a ticket. You should eat your serving and keep track of those tickets."

The tickets had been currency for food during the famine. It had let them stretch what little food they had left until they managed to return to Earth.

"Trust me when I saw wasting food or not taking your right proportion never ends well." Alexander leaned in, eyes serious. "Even if the food is spoiled, if it's all you have, eat it."

Abel straightened. "Nothing would be spoiled here," he pointed out.

"True, but just saying if the last food you have is spoiled and you've not eaten in days. It is better to eat moldy food than die of starvation."

"Perhaps."

"No perhaps about it! Now," Alexander smirked, "you had best remember this food shortage and always eat the food your given."

Abel cocked an eyebrow.

Alexander gave a nervous laugh.

Abel felt himself smile at the memory. Yes, he would never waste food, no matter how nasty it tasted.

Abel forced down another bite and another. His eyes watered. It was like trying to eat a raw garlic clove whole. Everything on the plate was drenched in it.

Never waste food.

Abel managed to finish the plate. The taste of garlic lingered in his mouth, overpowering everything else.

Never waste food.

Perhaps, pieces of his friends could still be with Abel no matter the miles between them. The miles behind the enemy lines Abel was at. Yes, he would keep their words and ideals alive for as long as he lived. Especially given he would never again see any of them.

x – Solomon – x

 _Tap, tap-tap_.

Water dripped from a pipe onto the stone floor. He was well under the empire, in the crisscrossing maze of caves which hid the cities which had been built beanth the Earth.

"It's just this way." A woman led Solomon and a few others deeper into the passages than they had ever been before. Her skin was rich and dark, eyes just as dark. This was Thema, Barack's wife and one of the lead scientists of the empire. "We were preparing to dig further into the Darkland when we came across this."

She led Solomon and Barack into a space which had been opened up. On the far side where doors made of metal, rusted and too old to have been placed there by any from the empire. A familiar symbol was emblazoned on the door. A symbol none within the empire would never again us.

It was the mark of the United Nations, the world power when all of them had been sent to Mars. The very government who had sent them to being with. The ones who had forced many to become injected with the Bacillus nano-machines and then left them rot on Mars.

"I wasn't sure what to make of it." Thema set down her light. "There shouldn't have been a base anywhere near the empire underground or otherwise."

Solomon moved up to the door. His hand moved over the metal. Snake like trails of dust and grit was cleared where his fingers touched.

"Have either of you ever heard about a base being here?"

"No," Barack replied to his wife. "But this doesn't even look like a base. More like a bunker."

Solomon cleared away some more grit to reveal writing on the door. It was a number, nothing more. "We're at the very edge of the desolate area," the words were muttered to himself.

"Are you saying this was built during Armageddon."

"It is logical."

"Perhaps," Thema agreed. "Do you think you can open it? You two are the highest-ranking officers we have left from the time of the UN."

"Our clearance was higher when we left Earth than it would have been if we stayed," Barack agreed.

Solomon moved to the panel which had been unearthed to the right of the door. He tapped it. Nothing happened.

"There's no power," he stated. "Thema."

She moved over to him and passed him a case she had been carrying. Solomon took it from her. He opened it and passed her a few of the cables.

Thema moved to the other side of the door from Solomon. Solomon pried a panel off his side of the door. He hooked up the power source to it. The power source wasn't as powerful as the ones which had existed back before they had left for Mars. It had been created after their return to Earth. But it would have to do for now.

Lights flickered on, dim, as they surrounded the door. It showed power had been restored to the door. Solomon stood and dusted off his clothes.

Sure enough power had been restored to the panel. "Barack, you're more likely to still be in the UN systems." Solomon stepped aside for the taller man.

Barack nodded and stepped up to panel. He placed his hand on the scanner and typed in his code with his free hand.

"Recognized, Officer Barack. Scanning." The system paused. "Access denied."

Barack scowled and stepped back. "It seems I don't have the clearance."

"Which means you won't either," Thema frowned. "I wonder what was so important they hid away from even those on the Mars Project."

Solomon stepped up to the panel. He didn't attempt his credentials. Instead, he popped the panel from the wall.

"Is that wise, Admiral?" Barack glanced around the small space.

"The generator wouldn't be tried into the defenses here. If there is any power left here, it would be tied into whatever is beyond the door."

"True," Thema agreed. "The defenses were always on the same grid as the doors were in every base I worked."

Solomon cut and stripped wires. A few times he was zapped, but the bacillus healed him faster than the burns could happen. The last twist of a wire and the doors hissed open.

Stale air flew into their room.

Barack coughed. "At least I don't smell any decay," he muttered. "I've had enough of that scent to last several life times."

Thema let out a small breath. "As have I and I've only seen the battle fields back on Mars. She straightened. "The door should remain open if I disconnect the power."

"Do it. We can't waste what we have." Solomon moved towards the door, taking out a light as he did so.

Thema turned off the power source. The lights flickered out. The doors remained open.

Solomon took the lead as he stepped into the room.

"Careful," Thema whispered, "we don't know what the UN stored here."

She and Barack followed Solomon into the space. Their own lights made a little headway into the space as Solomon's did.

"What is this place?" Barack's question echoed a little.

Dust rose around Solomon's boots as he headed further into the space.

"Solomon," Barack warned.

Solomon's light fell over a device. He frowned and moved over to it.

"Honestly," Barack muttered.

Solomon knelt down and dusted off the device. Sure enough it mimicked the ones he had seen on the Ark. Just less advanced than the ones he, Seth, and Thema had created.

"It's a cryo capsule," Solomon informed them.

"It can't be." Thema moved over to him. "The UN had only just started designs for these. They shouldn't have completed them before Armageddon started."

"I don't think they did," Barack voice echoed from further away.

Solomon looked towards the man. He was standing further in. The capsule he stood before wasn't on the floor, rather it hung.

"Take a look at this."

Solomon rose and moved over to Barack. He could hear Thema only steps behind him.

A small gasp came from Thema. The light had fallen over the frost that Barack had cleared from the pod. It had failed and the person within had died, skin shriveled and preserved from the cold.

"W-who was it?" she breathed the question.

Solomon moved further into the space. Most of the pods were the same, but there were higher up than the one Barack and Thema were at.

His mucles bunched. He leapt into the air, higher than any terran could ever achieve. His hair whipped against his face. Then, his boots clicked as he landed on the beam high above the others.

"Are you insane?!" Barack called.

Solomon ignored him and checked the readings on the beam next to him. These were all dead as well, if the computer had anything to read. Solomon backed up a pace. There was a light high above him.

"A few appear to be working above!" he called down. "Thema, see if you can find what's powering them."

"R-right." She raced off.

Solomon moved to the ones before him. As with the ones lower, the people inside were dead.

A final attempt to live through Armageddon which had failed. These people, if they had just made it further, they would have lived. Though, this did leave a question on how many of these bunkers were hidden under the rest of the world, just waiting to be uncovered.

"Solomon, you need to see this."

Solomon leapt down and moved over to where Thema stood before a powered computer. He frowned. "It shouldn't have power."

"No, it should." She pointed to the readings. "All of the pods should as well. There is enough power here to keep all thousand people who took shelter here alive for another thousand years."

Solomon frowned and eyed the readings. She was right. "May I?" He gestured to the computer.

Thema stepped aside and nodded.

Solomon started to type as he searched through the system for who was here to begin with. At last he came across the list of names and positions within the UN. He frowned. "All those who are dead were listed as being of little importance to the UN and the survival of Earth," he informed them.

"Really?" Thema frowned.

"Damned UN," Barack muttered.

The readings on the pods showed they were slowly kill off those who weren't important as the first century progressed until only those who were, and their families, remained. Solomon felt his lips twitch in as close to a scowl as he had ever gotten.

Those who were left alive were UN representatives and higher ups within the military. There were a few others who marked as important by the representatives as well. There wasn't anything in the system which would kill off any more of the people here.

"All who are left are military personal and UN representatives." Solomon paused, his eyes over three familiar names on the list.

"What's wrong? It's odd to see you scowling."

"Nothing." Solomon exited out of the list. "There's no need to revive this group," he told. "Let them remain in stasis." He moved through the program of when they would wake. It appeared they would wake the moment the ground above them became habitable. Solomon changed this so they would only wake if someone from this computer activated the wake sequence.

Barack nodded, expression grim. "Anyone who puts their survival above their people doesn't deserve to wake just yet." He glared up at the pods higher up. "Abel would never have done such a thing," he muttered. His hand balled into a fist.

"No, he wouldn't have," Solomon agreed. "Neither would Augusta." He headed for the door. "We'll reseal the door."

"Agreed." Thema nodded as she and Barack followed Solomon out of the place. "I don't want someone to stumble on this and wake them. The last thing we need is the UN grabbing for power again."

It was the last matter they ever needed. Still, this had given Solomon an idea for the future the empire. For those who were loyal to Abel and for when they might be needed again. Granted, he needed to work through this before comforting Athina, Barack and Thema, Alexander and Celia, and Azul and Aran over the matter. Besides they needed the next generation to be grown before going through with it as well.

This idea could ensure those of Abel's inner group could aid him and Seth far into the future whenever they were needed.

Solomon would never choose cryo though. His plans for himself would ensure he could stay be his loves side for all eternity if necessary. And even aid Abel in his fight for a lasting peace.

After all, Seth and Abel were all the family Solomon ever wanted.

* * *

 **(Author's Note:** I really want to write _The Winter Rose_ rewrite, but can't until after this book is done. So, let's get too it!

For anyone who remembers the really old version of this book I had up ages ago (all one chapter of it), the original first chapter was called "First Assignment, Part 1: Among the Enemy."

I originally had it Abel got the codename Angel by a funny fluke, but, looking back on it, this doesn't seem realistic. Thus, Gregory just gives it to him as a joke.

Also, finally finished the outline for the story. There is a lot of the story not told by Abel but it's the way it is. Currently there will be 45 chapters, excluding the epilogue and parts. I know it's a lot shorter than the first book, but honestly DP needed to be two books. **)**


	5. Lines of the Past

Seth rolled over in her bed. She stared at the ceiling, feeling nothing but cold to her right where once there had been warmth and the beating heart of another.

Solomon.

Her eyes closed. He would never sleep beside her again. Not with the need to sell the fact the Nightlord siblings were no more. It was for peace.

This did nothing to console her. Even the thought of knowing they were no longer the same, didn't help. Back when she had first met him, it had been so much simpler. Granted, during their first meeting she had been seeing someone else, but he had been so kind and warm despite the lack of showing emotion.

Seth squeezed her eyes closed tighter. Couldn't they go back to the way it had been on Mars? No. It was impossible. Still, she wanted nothing more than to have her husband back.

x – The Past – x

x – Mars – x

"Seth."

Seth jumped. She had been so involved with the nano-machines she hadn't heard someone enter the lab.

The man who had entered had brown hair and dark brown eyes. he wore an older suit under a lab coat. The coat was rimmed in the yellow of the medical staff of the Mars Colony.

His eyes softened a little. "Sorry, Lieutenant, it wasn't my intention to sneak up on you."

"It's okay Doctor Williams." Seth returned the man's smile. He was always warm and kind even to her, her siblings, and Lilith. The doctor didn't seem to mind they were enhanced humans at all. "What can I do for you?"

"You have a volunteer to be injected with the bacillus." He held out a tablet to her.

"I do?" Seth blinked as she took the tablet. It had a file on it. "I thought most people didn't want to have alien tech injected into them especially tech that been in actual aliens."

"They don't," Kayson confirmed. "I happen to agree. This man is a special case however."

A special case? Seth frowned and looked at the file. She blinked at the picture of the soldier who had volunteered. He was very handsome with the same dark, coppery skin as Lilith. His short hair was neat and cut in the style of the military. His uniform pointed to him being a security officer. His eyes were brown and features even, expressionless.

"I've given you his medical information," Kayson told her. "And I am going to assist you with the injection."

Seth nodded. "Thank you, Doctor Williams." She flipped through his file.

Solomon was one of the two officers tied for third ranked among the security team. His record was impressive to say the least. He not only was a security officer but was brilliant scientist from what she could read. He had been working with both security and a few under her in getting parts of the colony's water mines up and running.

There was more. He was marked as a genius, having created a genetic weapon as a teenager and dabbled into many different fields. His combat skill was ranked very low however. It seemed the military had accepted into their ranks because of who his father was and his skill as a scientist.

Seth moved to the medical file.

She froze.

This – it was why his combat ranking was so low. It had to be. He was dying. He had been for years. His body attack itself. By this he had only a few months left to him.

"Doctor, are you sure we should," Seth couldn't finish the question. She looked up at Kayson to see pain written across the doctor's face. "What is it?"

"He has less time than his file says," Kayson confessed. "Mars has done little to help his health and he pushes himself beyond his limits." The doctor looked at Seth. "He wants this."

"But why?" If he had so little time left, it didn't make sense to risk that time with volunteering to be injected with a nano-machine they knew so little about.

"You should meet him. Bring what should be injected into him as well."

Seth nodded and gathered what she would need. She followed Kayson to the hospital. He led her to a private room. There were very few private rooms in this hospital.

The room was well lit with a window showing part of the colony and looking out of the dome at the landscape of Mars beyond.

Solomon was seated in a wheel chair at the window. He was hooked up to several IVs, one of which was blood.

"Solomon, I brought the lieutenant." Kayson crossed over the room to Solomon.

The officer turned. His eyes fell over Seth.

Air caught in Seth's lungs as she found herself staring into his eyes and face. He was paler than his photo made him out to be, but no less handsome.

She shook the thought from her mind and forced a smile. "Hi!" She waved a greeting. "I was told you were volunteering to be the first one injected with the bacillus?"

Solomon gave the slightest bow of his head. "Correct." Little emotion came through the word.

Seth joined him and Kayson. "Doctor can I talk to him alone?" Seth looked up at Kayson eyes wide. "Please. Promise I'll get you before we start anything."

"All right." To Solomon, Kayson said, "I'll just be on the other side of the door."

Solomon gave Kayson a bow of his head. "Thank you, Doctor Williams."

Seth waited until the Kayson had left the room before turning to Solomon. "Why are you doing this?" she blurted out the question.

The officer looked at her. There was nothing in his face, nothing to give away what he was thinking or feeling. "Doesn't it make sense to do this one of the colony who is already dying?" The question was even and so matter-of-fact it took Seth's breath away.

"Yes, well, actually, no." She didn't know what to say. "You have so much more you can do for the colony."

A small smile twitched at the corners of his face. "Such as?"

"You're a scientist. You've been helping," Seth trailed off as her eyes met his once more.

Nothing.

"You don't have a few months left, do you?" she found herself compelled to ask.

"No," he stated.

Nothing. The word felt empty of all emotion. There was no pain. No fear. It was just a word to him, betraying nothing of his feelings.

Seth dropped her gaze. He was her age. There was only a few months difference in age between them. To be robbed of life at their age… it wasn't fair. And this, he just seemed so closed off to it all.

"But you are right."

Seth looked. "I am?"

"I can still be of use to the colony."

Her heart sank. She knew where he was going with this and didn't like it.

"I can by being the test subject for the bacillus nano-machines."

She couldn't look at him. This, it just felt so wrong.

A cool hand touched hers. Seth blinked and saw the medical tubes over copper skinned hand. His touch was soft, even as she felt the weakness in the fingers which shook over the top of her hand. He was weak from fighting his disease.

"The injection alone could kill you," Seth interject. She looked up once more. He couldn't just throw away his life like this. It wasn't right no matter how much time he had left.

"I know."

Seth took a deep breath and forced herself to keep her eyes locked on his. "Then why?"

"I told you."

"What about what you want or need?"

"I have gotten my one wish."

Seth scowled. "That," she broke off. "You have?"

Solomon bowed his head and then looked over his shoulder. "I wanted to see another world. To leave Earth. I have." He looked at her. While his face was expressionless his eyes had softened. "Now, I can do one last thing for the colony and that is see the side effects of being injected with the bacillus."

There was no talking him out of it. Seth admitted she wanted to know what would happen if the bacillus was injected into a human. But, still, she didn't want it to be this man. There was just something about him which made her want to spare him from pain.

Her hand wrapped around his larger one. She could feel the medical tubes and the liquids in them. His hand shook in hers.

This, it wasn't an act he was making out of stupidity, was it? He wasn't doing it for himself. His words made that clear. He truly wanted to help the colony and humanity one last time.

"I'm ready," he told her.

Seth nodded. "All right!" She forced her voice to be cheery. "Let me get Kayson then."

x – Present Day – x

x – Seth – x

Seth stood before the doors into the dining room where all the others would be gathering. Her mind replayed the first meeting with Solomon repeatedly. She hadn't known him then. In the end, she was happy to have been given the chance to get to know him. To be married to him and loved by him.

No matter what the future brought, she knew, at least for a time, Solomon would be close to her. Not as close as before, but there to aid in whatever came for the empire, with no thoughts of what he himself wanted. He was so much like her dearest brother. Perhaps that was why she had been attracted to him. Perhaps, it was his mind.

Seth took a deep breath and entered the dining room.

The others were already gathered. Thema was seated by her husband, Barack, and even Alexander's wife, Celia, had joined them this time around. The only ones not there was Valdemar and Aran.

This, they were the future of the empire. The leaders who would had aided Seth's brother in running the colony and later the empire. Now they would aid her as they had done with her brother. There was no way she would ever have the same level of loyality from them as her brother had. She had known this from the start, but at least the people of the empire would know they were safe under all of them and their descendants.

Thema and Celia had more than a right to be apart of these meetings and to know it was Seth heading the empire. Thema was the head of science and development within the empire. Celia had taken the place of Lilith as head of medical departments. Both aided in running the empire already. It wasn't just their husbands who were important.

Seth moved to the head of the table.

Celia smiled. "I had a feeling you were Augusta," stated the doctor. "I'm glad you're the one running the empire, Seth, and not someone else." She bowed her head. "I will be happy to serve you as the head of the medical department."

"As I am to continue working under you as the head of science." Thema nodded.

"Thank you both." A feeling of warmth spread through Seth. The two of them were good friends. While her brother was friends with Barack and Alexander, Seth had been given ample time to speak with and grow close to Thema and Celia. "I asked all of you here today to discuss the future of the empire." Seth tried to hold herself such that she looked the part of the empress.

Deep down she knew no matter how straight she sat, she would never radiate the air and ease of command her brother had. There had been something about her brother which command the loyalty and respect no matter if he was slouched in a seat or with his back straight.

"Part of the future of the empire, rests in the amount of territory we hold and natural resources we can gather. Trade is going to be slow in coming back to the empire given most terran nations still don't trust us. And I would rather not start another war over resources."

"But you also said, 'amount of territory,'" Alexander pointed out. "We only have what we started the war with. That's still a little larger than some nations, but not really the amount I think you're think of."

Seth smiled at the pilot. "True." She turned her gaze on Thema. "Years ago my brother had you start researching the Desolate area to see if there was a reverse and rejuvenate the land."

"Yes, he did. I had to put the project aside as the war continued on," Thema confessed.

"I would like to join in returning to the project. With Solomon and myself aiding you it will see completion within a few years."

Thema smiled. "It will a pleasure to work with the two of you again."

Solomon gave the slightest bow of his head. He didn't speak against the idea either. By the motion alone, Seth figured he had already considered revitalizing the project.

"We are going to have pick carefully what we restore," Celia piped in. "We will have to hold the territory after all."

"Which brings me to the other matter I wanted to discuss." Seth lifted her head. "Starting up a nobility system in the empire. The nobles will hold the lands we restore and other lands across the empire. They will also have estates here in Byzantium, but their main estate will be in their territory."

Celia nodded. "Makes sense."

"You talked about this before," Alexander stated. "I mean, it makes sense. And you did mention something about us."

Seth smiled at the pilot. "I would still love each of you to be the first among the nobility." She turned to the servants in the room. "Alain, can you bring in a map?"

Alain bowed before he stepped up. He had the map ready to go, having talked with Seth before the meeting. He spread the map before them and set down a grouping of colored pens on the table as well.

Seth folded her legs under to gain height and picked up a pen. "The old dukedom of Tigris rests just here." She drew south of the capital in an area of the desolation. She picked up another color. "This means we can restore down around this point. She drew another line which bordered the sea and up into the current empire. She made it to the current Yaegrow Dukedom which rested on one of their boarders. "Any higher and we will appear as if we want territory too close to the other nations."

"Makes sense," Barack agreed.

"It is the best way to avoid war." Solomon frowned and touched the dukedom she had first pointed out. "You mentioned Tigris."

"Yep." Seth smiled at him. "That will be your territory. Given it rests against the sea, you are the best option for it to guard in case of an attack from other nations in the south."

Solomon bowed his head. "Very well."

"Duke Solomon," Alexander smirked. "Has a ring to it."

Athina frowned. "That's rather far from the capital. Are you certain you want the admiral so far away?"

"He'll have an estate here," Seth pointed out. Athina was right though, Seth hated sending Solomon so far away. Still, she had thought about this and he was the best option. Plus, it was one of the larger territories. Azul deserved to be a high rank, but if she was honest with herself the one she wanted as her closest advisor was her love.

The rest of the meeting passed with her dividing up parts of the territory which either would become theirs or was already theirs in the empire among Abel's old inner circle.

Alexander would become the Baron of Luxor with Azul the Duke of Moldova. Barack was to be the Baron of Khartoum and finally Athina as the Duchess of Odessa. Their families would also gain ranking. As with such ways in the old days, the territory and title would be passed down through the generations.

"Of course, we are going to need the particle shielding up around these territories as well," Seth continued. She looked at Solomon. "Outside of the farmlands. Do you think we can accomplish it within the next two centuries?" Her heart lurched. Two centuries. It was really all the first generation had left. Her love would be gone.

Solomon bowed his head. "Yes. We already have a working prototype. It won't take long to get it up around Byzantium and other areas of the empire."

"Then you will help me and the empress with the restoring the lands around the empire." Thema smiled, cheeks flushed. "This is going to be a fun challenge." Her eyes dulled a little. "I just wish his majesty was here to see it as well."

The others looked down as she brought up Abel.

"He would approve," Solomon stated. "That is all any of us need to know."

This made Thema smile. "True enough." She stood and bowed to Seth. "If there is nothing else, I would like to get to work right away."

"You may go," – Seth felt herself smile – "Baroness of Khartoum."

Thema left the room.

"I can see to the helping the construction crews start estates in Byzantium and in the new parts of the empire as they're restored," Alexander stated. "They'll need the use of my airships for heavy loads as it is."

"Thank you, Baron of Luxor."

Alexander's face twitched a little. He coughed. "Perhaps just 'best darn pilot' instead. It's a far more fitting title."

Celia rolled her eyes at the ceiling.

"My men will stay here at the palace and I know I will be staying in Byzantium." Barack looked at Seth. "I'm not passing off being the head of yeniçeri. I owe it to Abel's memory to protect you."

Seth managed a small smile at Barack. "Thank you." She looked at the others gathered around her. "There will be other noble families as well."

They bowed their head.

"And each will meet here in Byzantium from time to time to discuss matters of importance."

"All right," Athina agreed, "but, I doubt given how much territory we'll have, all the nobility could fit in dining hall."

Seth giggled. "Nope. Remember where my brother's and my coronations were?"

"Yes, it was only a few days ago," Alexander huffed. "We're old not senile, Seth."

"Well, what if converted that area into a collusem of sorts. We did just build a stage which leads into the palace proper. It wouldn't be hard to build the area into a more protected space for meetings."

"Or get the technology in which would let each noble be heard," Celia added. She looked at Solomon. "Or so I assume." She smiled at him.

Solomon looked at her. "I doubt I am seeing to everything technology based in the empire, Doctor Barvon." He bowed his head. "Apologies, Baroness Barvon."

She laughed. "I suppose not. But you are one of the greatest minds in the empire."

Azul had been oddly quiet through the meeting. "What's on your mind, Azul?" Seth pressed her nephew.

"It's just that with this it feels wrong for the 'Nightlord' surname to be downgraded from emperor to Duke."

Seth blinked. She hadn't thought about that.

"It sort of feels like an insult to father to do that."

"Do you want the throne all of a sudden?" Alexander jibbed.

"What? No!" Azul shot down the idea. "The throne is Aunt Seth's." He looked at Seth. "I was thinking I should take back my birth surname."

The others exchanged glances.

"You did say something about that before Seth was made empress," Barack mused.

"But wouldn't that also feel like you're insulting Uncle Abel?" Athina asked.

Azul straightened, his head held high. "No, because I know I will always be Abel's son not Ron's. I am not taking back the Fortuna to do anything against the man I know to be my father, rather to redeem it in the eyes of the empire. I am Abel's son and I want everyone to know no matter the surname I have that is who I am. I will protect and guard the empire as it's sword as my true father did."

Barack smiled. "Well said."

"Agreed," Alexander's eyes had softened.

Solomon bowed his head to Azul. "Abel would be proud of you." He gave a small, rare smile. "As he always was."

Athina let out a breath. She didn't look as happy as the older three. She looked away from Azul. Seth could see her eyes glittering with anger. Perhaps this wasn't as a good a thing as the others thought. Still, it would help settle peace with the other nations of the world.

x – Solomon – x

Solomon left the meeting and headed for where he had been staying after the divorce. A part of him was more than grateful Thema and Barack hadn't brought up the cryo units they had found. Another knew the only reason he was grateful for it was because of who he had seen on the list of people.

His parents and sister. If he could even call them such anymore.

It was so easy to see his childhood. When Solomon had been little, he held the love of his parents for granted. It was harder to remember the life where his father had approved of his choices and his mother had watched him with pride. By the time he was eight he had entered college and was working towards his first degree. But, this wasn't too last. He had fallen ill.

He still remembered the arguments which had followed the digonioses. Solomon, at the time, hadn't been told how bad it was. He was too young in the eyes of everyone around him. All remembered was his father turning cold towards him. The first time his father had called him useless had ripped into Solomon. His father had been even more disappointed at the tears which had streamed down the boy Solomon's face.

It had been after that moment, he had closed himself off from the world to never again reveal the pain he was in. Years of torment had followed from his father's bitterness towards him.

His mother had supported him until he was fifteen when his sister and the new heir had been born. Sure, she had attempted when Solomon first joined the military to get him to come home, but later she had confessed it was better he didn't come back at all.

From then on, she had only convinced Solomon's father to see to it he was placed on easy assignments, so he wouldn't bring embarrassment to the family if it came out just how ill he was.

Growing up, his sister had looked up to him. Then, the last time Solomon had come home to see his sister after his first two years in the military, she had been cold and indifferent towards. She had told him to leave her alone, she didn't the advice of a failure.

Solomon had never felt guilty for hacking into the Red Mars Project and heading for Mars. He had been content in letting his family believe he had died on Mars. His _family_. It wasn't a term he should ever use for those three again. Not after learning what it was like to have a real family.

To know what a true brother was in Abel and love in Seth. To watch with pride and love as his nephews had grown up. To feel the respect and warmth from Lilith for her approval in his being a part of their family. For his own feelings to be returned from them.

The Nightlord family were his family. Not the three Solomon had left here on Earth.

Still, what they had done to him, had made Solomon into he was now. He had found Thomas Hall's research right after falling ill and worked on creating his ring then. He had chosen to follow Abel, knowing for the first time in his life he had a chance to be who he wanted to be. To be useful to the colony not for his sake but for those around him.

He had met the love of his life.

And now, now Solomon would see to it he kept the last promise he made to Lilith. He would protect and be there for his family. His true family no matter the centuries which passed.

"I thought I would find you here."

Solomon didn't look up from the screen with the formulas and calculations on it for the immortality serum when the man entered his home through an open window. "Evening, Thomas," Solomon greeted the other man.

Thomas moved to his side. "I see, you're still determined to go through with this."

"I am," Solomon turned to the other older man.

Thomas bowed his head. "Then you should know only one before you was turned immortal outside of my children, through external means and not born that way. That man's name is Isaak. He has worked in the shadows for centuries towards an insane goal of bringing his gods to Earth."

The two of them moved to a dark sitting area in the small home Solomon had moved to.

"It took me years to even learn who he had been originally. Tell me, what do you know about the first emperor of China and the man he sent to find him immortality?"

"Not much," Solomon confessed. "Only what Abel told me in our conversations on history. I believe he was called a court wizard and was named Xu Fu. That he died on his second trip into the sea to find a mountain that doesn't exist."

"But he didn't die," Thomas stated. "He was saved by something and they made him an immortal and returned him to Earth to prepare it for their arrival."

Solomon leaned back in his seat.

"He worked for centuries, slowly gaining power within the shadows until he was ready to come out into the open as a man named Isaac Butler."

"You mean the man who held the most power in the UN?" Solomon had even met the man once when he had been a child. His father had worked closely with him. Before Solomon's illness, his father had told Solomon to always heed Butler and follow him. It was the duty of their family.

"Yes. I believe your family held close ties to him."

"They did, and they aren't my family, not anymore."

Thomas smiled at this, his pale green eyes sparkling in the darkness. "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that." Thomas continued, "My father was recruited to work on creating the enhanced humans which lead us to Mars. Later my father learned something which made him run with my mother and basic blueprints.

"Isaac vanished not long after and an enhanced human by the name of Isaak appeared. He aided my father in creating me. I was born with the same immortality Isaak had and even a few other abilities are shared between us.

"Though, in his eyes I was unfit to be what he saw as the four true leaders of humanity. The gods, so to speak. I had DNA from my parents and thus wasn't created.

"Years later he found where my father had hidden me and himself and attacked. He paralyzed my father and eventually convinced me to join his enhanced human group. At the time I didn't know he was the one who had attack my father.

"When I did learn the truth, I ran. I encountered him again years later while working of the UN. He was going once more by the name Isaac Butler.

"He was the one who turned the enhanced humans against the people Earth and instigated both the Mars Civil War and Armageddon here."

"I remember the reports from Earth at the time the wars were starting. You were mentioned a few times by your codename," Solomon pointed out.

"Yes." Thomas bowed his head. "I fought against Isaak to save as many people as I could."

"Tell me, which side was the UN on?"

"Isaac Butler's," Thomas stated. "Same with radical group of enhanced humans who attack here and on Mars. He played both sides. But I assure you whatever ruminates of the UN remain buried away are loyal to Isaac."

Solomon thought over all Thomas had told him including the fact it sounded like Isaac had gone to Mars at one point. "What interest did he have in Mars?"

"He believed his gods were on Mars."

It couldn't be, could it? "The crusnik?"

Thomas bowed his head. "Has my daughter told you anything about zero three?"

"Only they speak to her from time to time, but they don't want anything from her other than to protect those of us with the bacillus."

"I see."

Solomon looked at the older man. "There is more behind that question."

"There is. I believe the personality of the nano-machines or even the nano-machines are Isaak's gods, but this is only a theory right now." Thomas folded his hands before him. "I also know he is within Albion right now."

"And you're here in the empire."

Thomas gave a small smile. "True. But he's too close to the queen for me to able to move against him while he's there. A matter he's a very aware of." Thomas leaned forward. "Knowing this, do you still want to go forward with your plans?"

"Yes." There was nothing Thomas could say which would sway Solomon against abandoning his love and the man he thought of as a brother to an eternity alone.

Thomas pulled out a sheet. "This is all which remains from my genetic coding. I kept the parts which isolated what makes me an immortal. Be forewarned, the moment you take the serum you will no longer be able to have children. It is the one matter denied those few of us who are immortal."

"Consider me warned." Solomon bowed his head as he took the sheet.

Thomas stood. He vanished into the night.

Solomon opened the paper. It was several and not just one.

A vial fell from the papers and into Solomon's lap. He lifted it. The vial contained Thomas's blood.

The letters were faded with age and smooth showing they had been printed from a computer. The papers didn't contain much, but it was a place to start. A far better place than if he attempted it without these.

* * *

 **(Author's Note:** This used to be two chapters in my outline but I decided it didn't make sense to keep delaying the getting the nobility thing for too long. Seth *cough* Augusta needs to show she's a capable leader not twiddle her thumbs. I also really wanted more on Solomon's background so people would see where he's coming from with his loyalty and why it's so deep for Abel and Seth. **)**


	6. Morality

**To Long Term readers: If you reviewed the pervious chapter of this book (long before this chapter was posted) you will be unable to review this chapter unless you are a guest. I am sorry about this, but I don't want parts in the stories anymore. Though I suppose the warning is only for Bluewings there.**

 **All replies to guests' reviews made on this chapter will be responded to at the bottom of the next chapter under the author's notes.**

* * *

Abel rolled over on the floorspace he had been given to sleep on. 02's voice hummed through him. Thirst clawed at him, scraping in time to 02's taunting, hissing words. Abel closed his eyes. Sleep wouldn't come but he wanted nothing more than for it to do so. If only to block out 02's voice for a few hours.

Did he really want to relive Lilith's death over and over again as he attempted to sleep?

No.

Not even for the solace it would bring with 02 finally shutting up.

Lilith.

Abel pressed his hands to head. He curled into a tight ball. Pain pulsed through him, radiating out from his head. His eyes burned. He gritted his teeth.

Had his beloved lived through this as well? The constant, nagging thirst. It was pure torment. A torment he deserved, but not one she had ever deserved.

The soft sound of the door opening cut through Abel's aching skull. A small groan fled his lips.

"Ha, I told you lot this was where his Holiness was keeping his monster." The voice was jarring, snide. It dripped with contempt for what he believed Abel to be.

Abel lowered his hands from his ears. He straightened, glad he hadn't removed the mask in his failed attempt at sleep. He watched the group of Inquisition brothers file into the room. There were five in total and one sister. A shiver raced through Abel. This wasn't good.

The five brothers moved in around Abel while the sister stood back to watch.

Abel's muscles tensed.

He couldn't act. If he did it would be all too clear he wasn't terran but something closer to a returner. Abel took a deep breath. He couldn't react. He wasn't an emperor. He was a slave.

"What do you have to say for yourself, vampire?" sneered the leader of the group.

Abel closed his eyes and braced himself. He was a slave.

Pain lanced through his gut as the sheathed sword came down on him. Abel curled with this impact. If they had used their fists it would have caused problems. This was better.

Well, better for the pope.

Abel forced himself to curl back into a ball on the ground. His arms wrapped around the mask to avoid having it damaged.

Sheathed weapons belted down at him in a rain from above.

Don't react. The words echoed through his mind, mixing with the hissing rage from 02. They wanted him to lash out at the terran who were beating them.

No.

Abel squeezed his eyes tighter.

He was a slave. He had no right to retaliate.

"Come on!" The leader rammed the sheathed blade into Abel's ribs. A soft crack echoed the sudden lancing pain.

Abel coughed. The metallic flavor of his blood slipped between his lips.

"Tch." The leader straightened. "I guess he's not a vampire after all."

Abel took a deep breath. Fire lanced through his ribs at the act. It would heal. The rain of the sheathes striking him had vanished.

"Come on." Boots tapped against the metal floor. Darkness fell over the space.

Abel coughed. He uncurled from the ball. Each slight move caused pain to lance through his lanky form.

It was over. For now, at least.

Abel pulled himself to feet. Blood tapped against the metal floor.

Damn.

A small breath escaped him. He wiped the blood from his mouth. There was no way he would let Gregory see what had happened to Abel. Right now, the pope was the only ally he had. Even if he was technically Abel's master.

Pain leaked through him as Abel straightened. This was nothing. He had fought through worse pain back on Mars and showed himself as the leader had needed to be back then.

A hallow laugh escaped him. As if Abel needed to appear the image of the leader now. No, instead he needed to be the slave. The one who bowed their head and went about the day's work without anyone knowing the wiser what had happened to him. It was the same, yet different. He didn't need to hold himself erect or put on a brave face. All he needed to do was pretend he wasn't hurt and continue to stand guard for Gregory.

Abel straightened. It was easy to not reach his full height with the damage done to his ribs. He hunched his back to stop some of the pulsing pain.

There was no point in waiting around here for the rest of his "break" to be over.

Abel left the room.

Mars. A small smile twitched at his lips. Perhaps this really was similar to some of the times Abel had faced back then, just being in an opposite position.

The smile faded.

His people had trusted him and the rest of Abel's family. Yet, it was because of Abel, because he couldn't fight for their rights, all of his people were fused with the bacillus in the first place.

After Solomon's fusion had gone far better than anyone excepted, the UN had contacted Abel and – Abel forced down the searing heat which pulsed through his veins – Cain. They had ordered them to fuse the entire colony with the bacillus. Not just the volunteers, but those who had shown no interest in having an alien machine in them.

Abel's eyes narrowed. The familiar ache in his heart deepened until it was a far more painful wound than the one to his ribs.

There had been nothing the four of them could do. They had argued with the UN, but in the end, Abel, his siblings, and Lilith were bound to obey their orders. Back then they had wanted nothing more than to prove themselves to the UN so they wouldn't be disposed of or used in further experiments when they returned to Earth.

It was silly to think about such fears now. Not with all which had happened.

Lilith was gone.

Killed at the hand of Abel's own twin brother.

Cain had long since been lost to Abel through the insanity for being fused with 01.

Now, even Seth was lost to Abel. He would never again see his sweet sister.

If Abel had only fought harder, perhaps, just perhaps, none of this would have happened. The war on Mars could have been far less bloody, they wouldn't have lost the original colony ship and been trapped there for eighty years, and so much more pain could have been avoided. In the end, his leadership, even when he had been only the head of security, had brought so much more pain to his people and his family than even Cain's had.

A scowl pulled at his lips.

 _Cain_.

Abel shoved back the image thoughts of his so-called brother invoked. Cain was gone. Lilith was gone. There was no point in dwelling on the past. Not as long as in the present he could see to it his people never suffered through another war.

Abel had reached where the pope was on the ship currently. He placed himself into a position to guard the pope.

People had gathered to speak with his Holiness. Abel kept his gaze from locking on the boy he had once called friend and had mentored so many years ago. Instead he skimmed the growing crowd for any threat to his Holiness.

All was quiet. None moved in a threatening manner as they approached the pope.

A sliver of silver flashed in the artificial light. It vanished into the crowd.

There.

Abel's gaze locked onto movement partway through the crowd. The silver glittered from a narrow strip of an unsheathed knife. His gaze flickered away from the figure to where the pope stood surrounded by the Inquisition forces.

None of the Inquisition had noticed the would-be assassin making their way towards Gregory.

Abel broke away from his position closer to the door. He moved his way through the crowd. His gaze never once left the assassin.

Each step drew Abel closer to the man.

There was no way Abel would this assassin kill Gregory.

The knife slid further from the hidden sheath. The assassin was almost level with Gregory now.

The Inquisition took no notice.

Abel lunged.

"What the!" The assassin exclaimed.

They fell to the ground. Abel's hand locked around the wrist of the assassin.

"Get off!" shrieked the assassin.

His arm lashed back.

Abel gasped. Searing hot pain lanced through his broken rib. His grip loosened.

No!

Abel forced his hands to remain locked around the wrist of the hand which held the dagger.

People screamed.

There was back stamped to get away from the assassin and Abel.

The Inquisition closed ranks around Gregory.

"The pope must die!" the assassin screamed as he fought against Abel's hold.

Abel forced the assassin to his feet. He twisted the wrist.

A scream filled the air, drowning the sound of snapping bone. The dagger clattered to the ground.

"His Holiness won't die," Abel hissed into the ear of the assassin, "by yours or any other's hand."

"Well done, Angel," Gregory parsed, calling Abel by the damned codename he had given Abel.

Abel fought against a scowl. He bowed his head to the pope.

An Inquisition member moved forward and took the assassin from Abel.

"Holiness." The other members lead Gregory away from the crowd.

Abel followed but stopped just outside the door with another member of the Inquisition. He could still the voices from the other room.

"Holiness, we're calling off this trip and returning to Rome. It's far too dangerous. If your," – the familiar voice of the man who had led those in Abel's assault paused – "agent hadn't been here, we might not have stopped the assassin before it was too late."

"No," Gregory shot down the idea. "I promised I would travel among the people—"

"No disrespect, your Holiness, but the next time we might not be so lucky," said another of the Inquisition. "You could die if you press going forward with this plan."

Silence greeted these words.

"Without the black lady saint here, you are far more vulnerable than you were back during the war."

Lilith.

Pain lanced deep into Abel. His beloved might have just stood where Abel was, doing what Abel was now doing.

"Very well," Gregory conceded.

x – Two Months Later – x

x – Solomon – x

News had trickled in from the Vatican on an attempted murder of the pope. Solomon let out a breath. There was no sign of the attempt being blamed on the empire. This didn't mean there wouldn't be whispers about such being the case. It would place yet another dampener on a peace meeting with the pope.

Solomon lowered the report and stared out the darkened window. The new moon cast the world and the empire into a deep darkness, broken only by the lights on the street below.

Time flowed faster outside of the empire than it did within. With no trips outside of the empire's boarder since Abel had given himself to the Vatican, it was getting harder to keep track of time which went by. Yet, time was all Solomon had. Between his work as a leader of military affairs, the new work as a duke, and helping with the projects Seth had going, time flowed faster than it should have.

Two months had flown by in the blink of eye. Two months with little progress being made on the vial of blood and notes Thomas had given Solomon.

Even if he still had two centuries, if two months could go by so quickly, then what would two centuries be like? His heart flickered.

Solomon shoved down the thought and the flicker of fear. This was no time to doubt. He could still work on the project on the evenings he had free.

A small smile twitched at the corner of lip. The only betrayal of sudden amusement. Free time was something Solomon didn't have.

Solomon rose.

He needed to see to getting the protective shielding over the city to night. The particles would make it easier on everyone who called the city home as well as on him. While the others had yet to be deployed as well, it would mean one less task on his workload.

The trip to where the deployment of the particle shielding wasn't a long one. Solomon stepped out to join Augusta and a few of the scientists who were working on the deployment.

"I thought you slept in," Augusta commented, her voice distorted as always with the veil hiding her face from view.

Barack stood close to Augusta along with several more of the yeniçeri.

"No, your Majesty." Solomon bowed low to Augusta. His heart twisted. Even referring to her by another outside of Seth ached. She was his one true love. The only woman to ever hold a place in his heart. "I was reading the reports gathered from outside of the empire."

"And?" Augusta pressed, her voice clipped.

"There was an attempted assassination on Pope Gregory two months ago," Solomon informed her without raising.

"Are there any signs they blame my people for it?"

"No, your majesty. I will keep an eye on our boards in case such a situation was to occur."

The slightest movement of the hat showed Augusta had nodded. "Good. Please join Jaya's group. They're falling behind on getting part of the shield ready."

"Very well, your Majesty." Solomon bowed once more before he stood. He consulted his tablet to see just where Jaya's group was stationed. Jaya wasn't too far from their current location. It would be just a short walk over to her.

The cool air pulled at Solomon's military uniform as he crossed the open field towards the nearest team outside of the empress's. The field would be deployed from Alexander's airship, but they needed have the stabilizers and generators in place and working before that was possible. These would be able to be moved as the empire grew. It would mean updating the particles as well.

Jaya was a young woman from his home nation of India. She had been the youngest member of the science department under Seth, being only fifteen when they had headed for Mars. Her parents had come along as well. Outside of the fact one of her parents had died during the Civil War, Solomon knew next to nothing about the woman outside of her abilities as a scientist. She wasn't as well respected as Thema was, but still good at what she did.

One working close to Jaya tapped her on the shoulder and pointed. She turned and blinked. A slight tinge appeared on her face. "Solomon." The flush deepened. "I mean Duke Solomon."

The way she was acting was off from the first time Solomon had briefly met her back on Mars. It was that of a girl with a high school crush. Or so he would assume, having not been in high school since he was six.

"Empress Vladika informed me your team was having an issue with the generator." Solomon locked gazes with her.

Jaya looked away and coughed. "Yes," she stammered. "It isn't connecting with the stabilizer and will cause issues once the particle field is deployed if won't do so."

"May I?" Solomon gestured to the two devices.

"Of course!" Jaya moved. "Give the duke space," she ordered her crew.

They stood and stepped away to join Jaya.

Solomon knelt before the two devices. Power levels on the generator were good as was the connector meant to go into the stabilizer. He turned his attention to the stabilizer. The problem was bluntly obvious the moment his gaze shifted to it.

"You have grass jammed into the connector," he informed Jaya and her crew. He peeled the grass from the connection. Solomon stood and dropped the grass chunks. He looked to Jaya and her team. "Check it over before you connect them to make certain none of the parts have been compromised."

"Understood, my lord." Jaya bowed to him. Her face now beat red.

"If there are more issues, contact me."

A small smile appeared on her face. "Of course."

Solomon headed back to where Augusta was.

"So?" Augusta asked without turning to him.

"It was just grass."

"And?"

And what? Solomon looked at Augusta.

A small breath escaped her. "Did you notice Jaya?"

"What about her?"

"She likes you."

"And?" This had nothing to do with deployment of the particle field.

"And you can't stay single, Solomon," Augusta huffed, sounding more like Seth than the regal woman she was trying to portray.

He could and would. There was only one-woman Solomon loved and he was standing beside her. He forced back saying this aloud. It could very well reveal Augusta's identity to those few around them who didn't know she was Seth.

"Duke Solomon," the title rang hallow, "you won't live forever. You must take a wife and have your line continue lest we loss the line for the Dukedom of Tigris."

His heart twisted. This was the last matter Solomon ever wanted his love to tell him. To sleep with another woman. And, yet, he couldn't deny she had point. The entire point of having nobles was to keep the empire secure and safe for generations to come. He had been given Tigris which would rest in a key location once the land had been cleared of the radiation.

Solomon closed his eyes. There was no choice. There never had been. And if he had to take a wife, perhaps Jaya was the right choice in the mater. At the very least, she liked science.

"I will speak with her this evening," Solomon conceded.

"Good." Solomon could just hear the smile in Augusta's voice.

She shouldn't have been smiling.

Solomon couldn't look at his love. He kept his gaze locked on the empire, heart heavy.

x – Aran – x

An airship hovered over the city. It remained still as if it were made of stone and grounded to Earth not floating in the air high above Aran. His dad should have been here for this.

Aran tore his gaze from the airship. He could barely make out the island where his dad's grave stood empty at the crest of the hill. Empty, for all eternity. There would no recovering his body. No going to the grave and knowing his dad rested there for the rest of time. His dad was gone. Worse than dead with nothing remaining of him.

"It's beautiful out tonight."

Aran grunted at the sound of his brother's voice.

"This will be a great turning point for the empire. Imagine, everyone being out when the sun is without fear of it harming them."

Aran flipped open his book.

"Aran?"

"Go away."

"All right, what's been bugging you?" Azul settled himself onto the stone bench.

Aran's hand balled into a fist around the cover of the text book.

"Aran? You need to talk to me. You've been so quiet since father's death."

"You! You are what's bugging me," Aran snapped.

"What?" Azul blinked.

"How could you take that traitor's name?! How could you forget everything dad did for us?!" His eye burned as he glared at Azul.

"I'm not forgetting dad. We can't keep his surname, Aran."

"I don't care what anyone says! I'm a Nightlord not a Fortuna." Aran jabbed his finger into his brother's chest. "And you are betraying father's memory by taking the name Fortuna."

"I am Abel's son," Azul defended himself.

"If you really were you would have accepted the fact dad wanted you as the next ruler of the empire!"

"Father never once said that."

"He did."

"When?"

Aran glared at his brother. "Every day when he told us how proud he was of us."

"But Aunt Seth—"

"Shut up! I don't care Aunt Seth will make a great ruler." Aran stood. A soft thump came from his text book falling to the ground. "Not only are giving up your name but she is as well."

"Aran—"

"Don't Aran me!"

"It's not we're giving up our names. I am Abel's son."

Aran turned on his heel. He was done listening to this. He left his brother, no longer wanting to watch the launch of the particle shield his aunt and uncle had been working on.

No one even cared anymore. Everything Abel had worked for came to naught in the harsh truth Abel would never again be able to be there for his people. But Aran could be. He could do what his parents had died for. He could see to it peace came between the empire and the rest of the world. All he needed to do was stop working in the hospital and ask to be trained as an agent his aunt could use for the sake of the empire.

For peace.

* * *

 **(Author's Note:** No more parts to the stories. I finally finished editing the last story which is being updated to not have parts in it. They were just a waste of a chapter and made me feel bad whenever I placed them into a story.

I am back to the main series of fan-fictions. I wasn't working on this one because it is way less popular than the others. Though, I am just guessing it has to do with so many OCs in this book compared to the others. **)**


End file.
